Kylie Reynolds
Kylie Reynolds (キーリエ・レナルドズ Kiirie Renarudozu) is the younger sister of Professional Duelist Blake Reynolds and uses the famous "Starlights" and is the love interest of Jaden Yuki. After her mother's sudden death, Kylie was dealt with physical and emotional abuse from her father blaming her for Alice Reynolds' death when it wasn't her fault. At the age of eleven, her father was caught by her brother and best friend, Jesse Anderson, when Blake was home from a Pro-League. After weeks, Blake eventually won the case and became Kylie's legal guardian. Kylie now lives with Blake and his girlfriend Bella Christian in Houston Texas next door to Jesse and his parents Christian and Raelyn Anderson. Physical description Kylie is a slim girl of average height and weight with long, mid-back length (was near her waist before she got it cut) blonde-whitish hair, which sometimes frame her face, and dark red eyes. She wears a dark red colored short-sleeve shirt, with dark blue pants and black, calf-length high heeled boots. She also wears a purple belt around her waist with a blue deck case attached. She also has a pair of silver hoop earrings and wears a purple and blue bracelet on her right wrist. Personality When she was younger, Kylie was a happy and high spirited little girl, however, years of abused have caused her to become silent and closed off from people. She doesn't like being touched and freaks out when someone-besides her brother and best friend-suddenly touches her-though she's getting better, as seen when she didn't even mind when Jaden suddenly put his arm on her shoulder. She thrives to show people that she isn't a scared little girl and to prove herself. Though, because of the abuse, Kylie has trouble trusting people as the last time she trusted someone, they turned their back on her. Despite her closed off and somewhat shy personality, Kylie is a big fan of dueling. She loves to duel and tries to make the duel go on as long as possible trying to enjoy the fun of it. She doesn't care if she wins or loses, just to have fun. Abilities Powers *'Duel spirit communication:' Kylie has the ability to see and talk to Duel Spirits. She is usually seen talking to "Starlight Lioness" but can see the rest of the Starlights...though she doesn't have the greatest relationship with "Starlight Lupus"... Skills *'Dueling proficiency:' Kylie is a very skilled duelist, having both watched the kids at her foster home's schools and being taught by one of her foster siblings (one of the nice ones) and having taught herself. Once she was adopted, Jesse helped her out some more as a way for them to bond, despite her not speaking to him right away. *'Adaptability:' Kylie is extremely adaptable when dueling, quickly able to change with whatever she has to play. Weaknesses *'Haphephobia:' Because of her abuse, Kylie has a huge fear of being touched. The only person that can touch her without sending her into a panic attack is her brother and best friend. *'Trust issues:' Due to her abuse, Kylie has trust issues since the last time she trusted someone, they turned on her. Kylie used to be very closed off from people - besides her brother and Jesse - but has gotten better. She isn't as closed up as before, but is cautious with who she meets. Equipment *'KaibaCorp duel disk' Background Kylie was born in Houston, Texas to Alice Reynolds and her husband and the younger sister of Blake. Kylie had a normal childhood, loving parents, a brother that loved and sometimes annoyed her and a best friend, Jesse Anderson. When her mother suddenly died, her father began to abuse her when it was just him and Kylie at home. Blake was usually at school or working. Her abuse went on for two more years but was finally stopped when Blake had come home unexpectedly and saw their father abusing her. Right there and then, Blake removed her and began to talk with the police and Christian's sister, Zoey Anderson, a lawyer. Once his father was arrested, and because he was 18, an adult, Blake could become Kylie's legal guardian. With Zoey's help, he fought against the county, who didn't think he could raise Kylie because he didn't know about the abuse. He won, when Kylie had a full blown panic attack and only he could calm her down. Kylie stayed with Jesse's aunt, Melody Tyler, while Blake left for College - which was thankfully in the same state but in Dallas. With Jesse's help, she slowly began to return to her normal self, but the abuse still left marks. ''Dark Shadows Months after Kylie turns 17, she and Blake visit Duel Academy, thinking about enrolling Kylie. The last seven years, Kylie has gotten better, thanks to therapy, but there are still times when she freaks out and has a panic attack. While at Duel Academy, Kylie found herself smiling again and laughing. Though she was still a little fearful about being touched, she found herself at peace whenever Jaden was around - which confused both Kylie and Blake. In the end, Kylie was enrolled into Duel Academy and would have her transcripts be forward to Duel Academy. She would also graduate at the same time as the rest of the third years. Relationships *Mr. Reynolds (father) *Alice Reynolds (mother, deceased) *Blake Reynolds (older brother, legal guardian) Out of all her family, Kylie is the closest to her brother. She had a normal parent child relationship with her parents before her mother died. After that, she became terrified of her father. Though she is still scared of her father - even though he's in prison - she still has nightmares of him. Deck As a child, Kylie never really had a full deck, she only had two cards, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" which she was given by her mother before she died. Now, she duels with a deck called the "Starlights", a group of cards found in tomb by Pegasus in Greece. Kylie's main strategy is to summon "Starlight Hydrus", who's base ATK power of 3000 increases by 100 for every other "Starlight" monster on her field/Graveyard. Kylie has mixed in her two Red-Eyes into her deck, and they are two of her prized cards since she has yet to get the ace of the "Starlights": "Celestial Dragon". Alternative Universes Trials of Darkness In another universe, Kylie's past is the same but she doesn't go to Duel Academy. She ends up meeting Jaden when he leaves Duel Academy, thinking he's the cause for everything that has happened. She still suffers from being afraid of being touched, but for some odd reason, she feels save near Jaden. Unlike her original counterpart, this version of Kylie instead uses a "Darkon" deck, cards based off shadow version of multiple of different monsters, with her ace cards being "Darkon Cerberus" and "Darkon Nightmare Dragon". The Reunion In this fanfic, Kylie joins Jaden as he goes to Duel Academy for a five-year reunion with his old classmates. At this time, Kylie is engaged to Jaden and also the mother of twin girls, Emmy Bella Reynolds-Yuki and Charlotte Alice Reynolds-Yuki. Emmy named after her brother's wife, Bella, and Charlotte named after her deceased mother. Jaden was introduced to Kylie by Jesse when Jesse had returned home from the pro leagues and had brought Jaden with him. Kylie was still suffering from post-abuse by her father, but somehow Jaden was able to help her and the two got closer, which led to them dating. After dating for two years, Kylie surprised everyone when she announced that she was pregnant–with Jaden's kid. Though, Jaden almost got beat to a pulp by her brother, he stayed with Kylie through the whole pregnancy and everyone was shocked when Kylie gave birth to not one, but two, girls. Alternate counterparts Kylie's counterpart in a ''Twilight styled story called, Caught Between Two Worlds. Kylie's counterpart in a modern high school story called Unexpected. Kylie's counterpart in a royal/ancient times story. There are at least two stories planned. Kylie's past life in Ancient Bonds. Trivia *Kylie is a name from Australia, meaning "boomerang".Behind the Name **It is a female variation of the name "Kyle". *Reynolds is a patronymic surname meaning "son of Reynold", where the given name of the father, "Reynold", or "Reginald", was a Germanic name meaning "Powerful Ruler" (possibly an alteration of the Old French name Reinold). *Kylie's bracelet was given to her by Bella as a gift. *Kylie was originally a girl named Payton Anderson and Jesse's sister, but that was changed. *Because of her abuse and her having panic attacks at random times, Kylie was home schooled from age 10 to 16, by Bella's mother, Jimena Christian, who is a teacher. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters